


Carry me home tonight

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, very mildly hurt stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words die, adventure and scrape.





	Carry me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly! For the first time _ever_ I got my title from a song!! I was like, I should title this with something about carrying and my brain immediately went "CARRY ME HOME TONIGHT!", sooo, yeah, it's [We Are Young by Fun. featuring Janelle Monáe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts) (which btw is such an awesome song ♥♥♥)
> 
> And to the usual info: Me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, and this is written for today's challenge!
> 
> Also, this is so vague? Like, what even happened? Idk, did he fall down a hill? Was it dramatic? It probably was, Derek was worried after all. But honestly, this can be almost any scenario. Sorry about that.
> 
>  
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171315880837))

“Stiles?” Derek’s hands were hovering by Stiles that blinked at him, disoriented.

“Wow, that was an adventure. I wasn’t expecting to die like _that_ ,” Stiles said. 

Derek furrowed his brows. “You’re not dying,” he said, like it was a command, and Stiles did a quick check of his body.

“I’m not dying,” he agreed.

“What’s the damage? Can you walk?” Derek asked.

“I think all I got was a scrape wound on my calf. You should probably carry me though.”

“Oh, really?” Derek asked, his eyebrows raised as he smiled.

“Yeah, you know, to be sure,” Stiles said and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
